El secuestrador
by Ariris
Summary: Alguien merodea por los pasillos de Raw y Smackdown, busca acabar con la WWE de una forma dolorosa, ¿conseguirá lo que se propone?
1. Chapter 1

**El secuestrador**

**Autor: **Ariris

**Resumen:** Alguien merodea por los pasillos de Raw y Smackdown, busca acabar con la WWE de una forma dolorosa, ¿conseguirá lo que se propone?

**Parejas:** John Cena/Maria, Triple H/Stephanie, Lita/Matt Hardy y menciones de Batista, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Enterrador, Randy Orton y muchos más.

**Nota de la autora:** En la historia el campeón de WWE es John Cena, el campeón de los pesos pesados es Triple H y el campeón intercontinental es Matt Hardy. Espero que os guste la historia.

**PROLOGO**

Después de que John Cena consiguiera el campeonato de la WWE ante Randy Orton, todas las categorías de RAW ya tenían campeón: Triple H se había proclamado campeón ante el Enterrador, Matt Hardy le arrebató el título a Umaga, se comenzaron a preparar las peleas por arrebatar los títulos a los campeones. Lo que nadie sabía es que una persona había estado viendo todos esos combates y acababa de planear el final de esos campeones y de toda la WWE.

Persona 1: ¿Están todos listos?

Persona 2: Si, señor.

Persona 1: Bien, es hora de que acabemos con la WWE y Vince Mcmahon.

Persona 2: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Persona 1: Lo primero es deshacernos de los campeones de la WWE.

Persona 2: Pero, ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Persona 1: Volveremos a RAW y los mataremos uno por uno hasta que nos venguemos de los bastardos que nos dejaron en la ruina.

Los dos hombres se miraron y rieron pensando en el final de WWE y de sus campeones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Una fiesta con buen final**

Después de que John recuperara el campeonato de la WWE, todos los luchadores decidieron irse de fiesta para celebrarlo y así, de paso celebraban las victorias de Matt y Triple H, decidieron ir a una nueva discoteca y una vez dentro se sentaron pidieron sus bebidas y comenzaron a hablar.

**Triple H:** Bueno John, ¿Cómo te sientes al recuperar tu titulo?

**John:** La verdad es que me siento genial, volviendo a la acción, pero tengo que decir que la pelea ha sido durísima.

**Randy:** Que me lo digan a mi.

**Matt:** La verdad es que Orton lo ha pasado peor que tu porque tanto vuelo no podía ser bueno.

**Randy: **Claro que lo he pasado peor que él, yo solo le he podido hacer el RKO una vez, él me ha hecho el FU por lo menos tres veces.

**John:** Lo siento amigo, pero no podía dejar el titulo.

**Randy:** No te preocupes ya te lo devolveré.

**John:** Seguro….

**Matt:** ¿Qué pasa John?

John les señalo la puerta por donde entraban Stephanie Mcmahon, Maria Kanellis y Amy (Lita) Dumas, los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándolas y ellas sonriendo se acercaron a su mesa.

**Stephanie:** Hola cielo.

**Triple H: **Hola.- y le da un beso.

**Lita:** Hola Matt.

**Matt:** Hola amor.- También se besaron.

**Maria:** Hola John.- Muy tímida.

**John:** H...Hola Maria.- Dijo mientras se ponía rojo.

**Randy:** ¿Bueno que pasa que nadie va a saludarme?

**Las chicas: **Ah, hola Randy.-Mientras Randy ponía cara de ofendido.

**Lita:** Vamos Randy, sabes que te queremos.

**Randy:** Si ya.

**Maria:** Pobrecito esta celoso.- Y todos se rieron.

La velada continuó normal charlaron, bebieron, bailaron y por supuesto las parejas a cada rato se besaban. Sobre las tres de la mañana decidieron retirarse y cuando llegaron al hotel Triple H y Stephanie se fueron a su habitación, Matt y Lita a la suya y Randy a la suya, quedándose solo John y Maria, él siendo todo un caballero la acompaño a su habitación y al llegar.

**Maria:** Gracias por acompañarme, me lo he pasado muy bien.

**John: **Yo también.- Muy tímido y se giro para irse.

**Maria:** John espera.

John se giro para ver lo que quería y se encontró directamente con los labios de Maria en los suyos, él con gusto acepto el beso y se dejo llevar por la pasión cuando se separaron no se dieron cuenta de que estaban dentro de la habitación de Maria.

**Maria:** John, no quiero que pienses mal sobre el beso, pero lo cierto es que me has gustado de hace tiempo, concretamente desde que viniste a RAW.

**John:** Maria, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso porque tú a mí también me has gustado desde que te vi en RAW, ¿Pero no estas con Santino Marella?

**Maria:** No es una historia que se invento Stephanie para que Santino ganará popularidad.

**John:** Menos mal, porque así puedo hacer esto otra vez.

**Maria:** ¿El que?

John se acerco a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso en los labios con una mezcla de suavidad y pasión que ella correspondió con su toque de dulzura y sensualidad, lentamente cayeron en la cama y John se paro.

**John:** ¿Seguro que es esto lo que quieres?

Maria le contesto con otro beso con más pasión si se podía y así pasaron una noche de amor y pasión que seguramente no olvidarían nunca, lo que no sabían era que su felicidad no duraría mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Un buen despertar y malas noticias**

Los rayos del sol atravesaron las ventanas de la ventana de Maria Kanellis despertándola de su sueño y cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con un John Cena dormido como un ángel en su cama, ella acerco su boca al oído de él y le dijo.

**Maria:** John cariño, es hora de despertarse.

John pensando que era un sueño se despertó con tristeza porque su sueño se iba, hasta que miro a su pecho y vio a Maria tumbada con él en la misma cama.

**John:** ¿Estoy todavía en el sueño?

Maria soltó una carcajada y le pregunto.

**Maria:** ¿En que sueño?

**John:** El sueño que tenía que anoche tú y yo….-se estaba acordando de todo y sonreía.- no fue un sueño.

**Maria:** No, definitivamente no fue un sueño y menos mal porque seria una pena perderse lo de anoche.

John sonrió y la abrazo, se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Maria hablo.

**Maria:** Cariño, no quiero estropear esto, pero tenemos que bajar o los demás se preocuparan.

**John:** Tienes razón, bajamos, desayunamos y le contamos lo nuestro.

**Maria:** De acuerdo.

Se vistieron y bajaron cogidos de la mano y sonriendo, cuando llegaron a la mesa se sentaron y pidieron el desayuno, por supuesto ninguno de los dos había notado la mirada de Triple H, Stephanie, Lita, Matt y Randy que estaban en la misma mesa.

**Randy:** Buenos días, chicos.

**Lita:** Más que buenos, ¿no, Maria?

Pero Maria y John no estaban atentos a lo les decían solo se miraban y se sonreían todo el tiempo hasta que Stephanie les grito.

**Stephanie:** ¡John, Maria!

**John y Maria:** ¿Qué?

**Triple H: **¿Que os pasa?

**John: **Chicos tenemos que daros una noticia.

**Matt:** Pues a que esperáis, decidla.

**Maria:** John y yo estamos juntos.

De repente se escucharon unos gritos de alegría y Lita y Stephanie abrazaron a Maria mientras Matt, Triple H y Randy daban a John palmadas en la espalda.

**Lita:** Felicidades.

**Stephanie:** Si, ya tenemos otra pareja.

**Matt: **La verdad es que ya era hora.

**Triple H:** Ni que lo digas.

**John: **¿De que habláis?

**Randy:** De que sabíamos que esto iba a pasar algún día.

**Maria: **Pues ya ha pasado.

Todos desayunaron y felices se dirigieron al RAW para ver lo que harían esa semana, al llegar vieron al Señor Mcmahon.

**Stephanie:** Papa, ¿Cómo estas?

**Mcmahon:** Mal, los jefes me han obligado a contratar otra vez a Eric Bisoff.

**Todos:** ¿Qué?

**Mcmahon: **Si, se que es un fastidio pero no tengo más remedio.

**John:** Nos hará la vida imposible.

**Matt:** No pasa nada, si Bisoff quiere algo de nosotros que venga a buscarlo.

**Triple H:** Eso mismo digo yo.

**Mcmahon:** Bueno, de momento ya ha puesto las peleas y no son buenas para vosotros.

Todos se fueron a ver las peleas que tenían esa semana y al verlas se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Las peleas son:

Hombres:

JOHN CENA VS. GRAN KHALI Y UMAGA---EN DIA DEL JUICIO

MATT HARDY VS. KANE Y EDGE---- PELEA HARDCORE

TRIPLE H VS. MASTERS Y BIG DADDY----- COMBATE EN DESBENTAJA

RANDY ORTON VS. MRS. KENNEDY

Mujeres:

LITA Y MARIA VS. TRISH STRATUS Y VICTORIA

John, Matt y Triple H sabían que enfrentándose de esa manera a sus contrincantes iban a tener pocas o ninguna posibilidad de ganar.

**Randy: **Chicos lo tenéis muy mal.

**John:** Bueno ya los hemos vencido antes ¿no?

**Maria: **Si pero no en ese tipo de combates.- dijo abrazándose a John.

**Matt:** Vaya parece que Bisoff ya se esta vengando de nosotros.

**Lita:** Matt, Kane y Edge quieren vengarse de ti porque yo estoy contigo.

**Matt:** No te preocupes no pasará nada.- la atrajo a él y la abrazo.

**Stephanie:** Paul (Triple H), no quiero que te enfrentes a esas bestias.

**Triple H:** No te preocupes, que no va a pasar nada, tu padre no dejara que nos maten.

**Randy:** Ni yo, ni Jeff, ni Big Show, ni Batista, ni HBK, ni muchos otros así que no preocuparos.

Todos se fueron a preparar para esta noche pero ninguno sabía que esta era la última vez que estarían juntos en mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Entre el hospital y la decisión de Matt**

Todos estaban alrededor de John intentando reanimarlo, pero él estaba inconsciente, ya habían llamado a la ambulancia y en ese momento entraban en el camerino.

**Enfermero: **Disculpen, déjenos pasar.

Los enfermeros se hicieron paso hasta llegar al cuerpo de John y, de inmediato, empezaron a trabajar en él.

**Maria: **¿Qué le pasa?- dijo llorando.

**Enfermero: **No estamos seguros, debemos llevarlo al hospital.

**Maria:** Yo iré con ustedes.

**Enfermero: **De acuerdo.

Maria subió con John a la ambulancia prometiendo a los demás que les llamaría en cuanto tuviera noticias, los demás se marcharon dentro del camerino ya que la noche no había terminado.

**Lita:** Matt, ¿Qué haces?

**Matt:** Prepararme yo soy el siguiente.

Nadie se había percatado que Matt se estaba preparando para su combate.

**Randy: **Estarás de broma.

**Matt:** No.

**Stephanie:** No puedes Matt, después de lo que le a pasado a John no es recomendable.

**Matt:** Lo se pero no me voy a acobardar, se que John haría lo mismo. ¿Y tu harás lo mismo no Paul?

**Triple H:** Claro que si.

Matt se dio cuenta de que Lita no dijo nada desde que el se preparaba y se acercó a ella.

**Matt:** Mi vida…

**Lita:** Matt no vayas por favor, no quiero sentirme igual que Maria.

**Matt:** Lita sabes que no me puedo negar.

**Lita:** Pues haz lo que sea, pero no pelees, tú pelea es Hardcore y ya sabes como son esas peleas.

**Matt:** Por eso mismo, ¿Qué mejor que un experto en Hardcore como yo?

**Lita: **Mattew Moore Hardy, si sales por esa puerta, olvídate de que tienes novia.

Matt sabía que lo hacia en desesperación así que se giro hacia ella, le sonrío y se fue dejando a Lita llorando y a los demás mirando hacia el suelo.

_Mientras en el hospital_

Maria esperaba que el medico saliera y le dijera como estaba John, estaba muy asustada y tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, primero la alegría de estar con John, luego el miedo por él, después el orgullo de saber que había ganado y luego el terror de verlo en el suelo con tanta sangre, después de un rato pensando todo eso el medico salio.

**Medico:** Familiares de John Cena.

**Maria:** Si, ¿Cómo está?

**Medico:** Tiene varios huesos rotos y a perdido mucha sangre, lo siento señorita pero está en coma.

Maria se quedo sin palabras, no lo podía creer, John estaba en coma y ella ya no sabía que hacer ni como iba a pasar por esto.

**Maria:** ¿Puedo verlo?

**Medico:** Si, pero le advierto que no es agradable.

**Maria:** No importa, lléveme con él.

El medico acompaño a Maria a la habitación de John y cuando entró.

**Maria:** Dios Mío.

_Vuelta a la pelea_

Matt ya había salido a la arena pero no le iban las cosas mejor que a John ya que recibía los golpes de Kane y las sillas, mesas y otros artículos de parte de Edge, pero aún así Matt se resistía perder y en el último momento dejó inconsciente a Edge tirándole una silla y cogió a Kane llevándolo fuera del ring.

**JR: **¿Qué va a hacer?

_En el camerino_

Todos estaban pendientes de la pelea de Matt, pero ninguno entendía porque había sacado a Kane fuera, bueno todos menos Lita.

**Lita:** No lo puede hacer.

**Randy:** ¿el que?

**Lita:** Es una técnica nueva que aprendió hace poco, se llama Shantonw Boom.

**Triple H:** ¿Y en que consiste la técnica?

**Lita: **Consiste en dejar a tu oponente en el suelo, mientras tu subes a una gran altura y te tiras de cabeza impactando directamente en tu oponente.

**Stephanie:** Pero si Matt hace eso….

**Randy:** No sobrevivirá.

**Lita:** Claro que no, por eso tengo que pararle.

Se levanto para ir al ring, pero al mirar a la pantalla se paró en seco.

_En el ring_

Matt Hardy se subió a unos postes que estaban a más de 60 metros de altura y se preparo para probar su técnica nueva, pensó en Jeff, en Lita, en sus amigos, y por último pensó en su madre y por alguna razón sabía que se volvería a reunir con ella pronto. Y de repente saltó.

**Fernando:** Mira JR, se acaba de tirar, ¡Matt Hardy se acaba de lanzar sobre Kane y acaba de ganar el combate!, pero espera Matt no se mueve.

_En el camerino_

Todos se quedaron quietos al ver la imagen de Matt Hardy lanzarse sobre Kane en ese acto suicida, al verlo en el suelo sin moverse, Lita y los demás salieron corriendo hacia el ring.

_En el ring_

Los médicos trabajaban en Matt cuando los demás llegaron, Lita se puso al lado de Matt y le cogió la mano.

**Lita: **Matt, eres estúpido, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto?-dijo llorando.

**Medico: **Señorita tenemos que irnos.

**Lita:** ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

**Medico: **Solo si es familiar.

**Lita:** Soy su novia.

**Medico: **De acuerdo.

Lita subió a la ambulancia y se fue con Matt al hospital sin saber que todavía quedaba lo peor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Fuera de Juego**

Después de que se llevarán a Matt al hospital se anunció el último combate que no era otro que el de Triple H que fue a prepararse.

**Stephanie:** Paul para no vas a salir.

**Triple H:** Claro que voy a salir.

**Randy:** No, no vas a salir, mira lo que les a pasado a John y a Matt, no vamos a dejar que tu salgas ahí.

**Triple H:** Tarde Randy, lo haré, estoy más decidido que nunca.

**Stephanie:** Paul, ¿me quieres?

**Triple H: **Que cosas dices, claro que te quiero.

**Stephanie:** Entonces no salgas.

Triple H se acercó a ella, la abrazo y la beso.

**Triple H:** Tú sabes que eres lo más importante de mi vida, pero también sabes que tengo que hacer esto por John, por Matt, por todos.

Stephanie agacho la mirada y dijo.

**Stephanie:** Solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

**Triple H:** Te lo juro.

La beso una vez más y se fue dejando a Randy y a Stephanie para enfrentarse a su pelea.

_Mientras en el hospital _

Cuando Maria entro en la habitación y vio como estaba John, era algo que no se imaginaba, un hombre como él, tan fuerte y joven, no podía estar ahí tumbado y con lágrimas en los ojos se acerco y le cogió la mano.

**Maria:** John, cariño, no se que decir solo me paso el día pidiéndole a dios que estés bien, solo quiero que esos ojos azules me miren otra vez con ese amor, estar en tus brazos, por favor haré lo que sea por volver a tenerte.- le acaricio la cara, lo beso y llorando apoyo la cabeza en el brazo de él.

_En el Ring_

Triple H se estaba enfrentando a dos bestias como eran Masters y Big Daddy y la verdad, el poco rato que llevaban y ya habían machacado a Triple H, pero siendo como es, "el juego" no se iba a dejar vencer fácilmente, así que cogio a Masters y lo hizo volar hacia la mesa de los comentaristas donde se quedo dormido y después de las idas y venidas de Big Daddy, también consiguió cogerlo y hacerle su llave con lo que lo venció, pero Triple H tenia otra cosa para preocuparse como un dolor en las costillas y en la cabeza y una opresión en el pecho, se le nublaba la vista y entonces lo comprendió, se estaba yendo y no sabía si iba a volver.

_En el camerino_

Stephanie y Randy veían el combate y a cada golpe que le daban al pobre Triple H ellos reaccionaban saltando hasta que Stephanie no pudo más y cuando Paul se desmayo ella también lo hizo, así que Randy decidió llevarla a la enfermería y cuando llego.

**Randy:** Oigan necesito ayuda se llama Stephanie Mcmahon y se a desmayado.

**Enfermero:** Está bien póngala aquí.

Randy puso a Stephanie en la camilla y el enfermero le hizo una ecografía para ver si tenía relación con los nervios, pero vio otra cosa distinta.

**Enfermero:** Vaya parece que la señorita McMahon está embarazada.

**Randy:** ¿Qué?

En ese momento Stephanie se despertó.

**Stephanie:** ¿Qué estoy que?

**Enfermero:** Embarazada, felicidades.

Stephanie se puso a llorar y le dijo a Randy.

**Stephanie:** Paul quería un bebe, Randy llévame con él.

**Enfermero:** Paul ¿os referís a Triple H?

**Randy:** Si.

**Enfermero:** Se lo acaban de llevar al hospital, parece que tenía varias contusiones y un hematoma en la cabeza.

Randy y Stephanie se miraron y sin decir más se marcharon al hospital.

_Mientras en el hospital_

Maria salio de la habitación de John solo para encontrarse con Lita, que estaba sentada en una silla llorando, se acerco a ella.

**Maria:** Lita, ¿Qué pasa?

Lita miro y vio a Maria.

**Lita:** Es Matt, no saben si va a sobrevivir y yo tengo miedo, no se que voy a hacer si lo pierdo.

Maria la abrazó y juntas lloraron, hasta que se separaron y Lita pregunto.

**Lita:** Y John, ¿Cómo esta?

**Maria:** El medico dice que esta en coma y no sabe cuando o como despertará.

Las dos se sentaron y se quedaron calladas y pensando en sus problemas hasta que el sonido de una ambulancia las saco de sus pensamientos y cuando miraron vieron a Triple H entrar en quirófano, se quedaron paradas hasta que vieron a Stephanie y a Randy.

**Lita:** ¿Qué ha pasado?

**Randy:** La pelea en desventaja casi lo mata.

**Stephanie:** Tengo que decírselo, tengo que decírselo.

**Maria:** ¿Decir, el que?

**Randy:** Que está embarazada.

Maria y Lita se miraron y no sabían que decir así que se abrazaron a Stephanie y las tres juntas lloraron sus penas y angustias sobre sus amores, mientras Randy las miraba desamparado y se marcho a una capilla que había cerca.

**Randy:** Dios, sabes que no te pido nada, pero está vez, necesito que salves a mis amigos, son como mis hermanos y no puedo perderlos, además las chicas los necesitan, el hijo o hija de Stephanie necesita a su padre, Lita quiere a Matt más que a su vida y John y Maria son uno, por favor, sálvalos.- al terminar se apoyo en el banco y se echo a llorar.


End file.
